


Thaw

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose stops in at Blue Box Coffee to warm up while walking home in a blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt: you walked here in a blizzard to get your hot chocolate but you forgot your wallet at home, here, let me buy your drink for you

Rose stumbled into the coffee shop half frozen grateful that Blue Box Coffee was still open in this horrid weather. Her jeans were completely soaked and there was snow sticking in clumps to her hair and eyelashes. It wasn’t nearly as romantic as that one woman in _The Sound of Music_ had made it sound and honestly Rose was just bloody cold. Definitely _not_  one of her favorite things.

The heat washed over her as soon as she stepped inside, and Rose practically moaned as feeling returned to her face and fingers. There was a blizzard outside and Blue Box Coffee was halfway between work and her flat. It was fairly new, only been open for a few weeks and so Rose hadn’t managed to stop in more than twice.

“You planning on just standing there or are you going to come get something to warm up with?”

Rose’s head snapped up at the sound of the gruff, northern voice coming from the back of the shop. She’d been so focused on the feeling of being warm again that she had forgotten why she’d stopped here on her way home in the first place. “Yeah, sorry I was just defrosting. I swear I almost froze on the way here and it was only a six block walk.”

“What are you doing out in the blizzard, anyways? Haven’t even seen anyone on the street for two hours,” the man behind the counter asked as Rose approached him, eyes flicking between him and the menu.

“On my home from work. Bosses finally decided that no one was goin’ to be shopping when the snow was piling up,” Rose explained. “What are you still doing open? Boss being a hardass and won’t let you close?”

The corner of the man’s mouth quirked up and his blue eyes twinkled with mischief. “You could say that. Might be odd if I did, though, considering I am the boss.”

Rose gaped at him, trying to will down a blush.

“John Smith,” he said with a little wave and a smirk firmly in place, “owner of this fine establishment.”

“I’m Rose, Rose Tyler. Please ignore anything else stupid that comes out of my mouth. I’m going to attempt to blame the cold for me puttin' my foot in my mouth and I’m hoping you’re gonna let that excuse stand.”

“Wouldn’t dream of disagreeing with you,” John countered, completely deadpan.

Rose snorted. “Somehow I doubt that.”

A slightly manic grin spread across his face, lighting it up in an instant. “Got me pegged already, Rose Tyler. Now, can I get you something to drink?”

“Oh right. Ummm, hot chocolate?” Of course he was just being nice because she was a customer. She was intimately familiar with that strategy, working at Henrik’s like she did.

John rang it up on the register and then stepped away to prepare it as Rose started digging in her purse.

“Shit. Shit shit shit.” Rose muttered as she came up empty.

“Something wrong?” John asked, stepping back to the register with a cup of hot chocolate in hand.

“Um, I left my wallet at home this morning apparently. Sorry to have bothered you. I”ll just…I’ll just go.” Rose jerked her head towards the door and started to back up.

It was _just_  her luck to make an idiot of herself twice over in front of what was probably the most attractive bloke she’d seen in ages. He was all overly large ears and nose and bright blue eyes and that hint of a wicked smile and it was just so compelling. She wanted to see how he smiled when it wasn’t for show and she wanted to see him relaxed and open. 

Her fingers itched for her sketchbook, tucked away in her flat. She wanted to draw every expression and save it for posterity.

Oh god, she was never going to be able to come back here again. Ever.

John scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, you’ll actually freeze if you go back out there right now. Come get this hot chocolate and get properly warm before you even think about walking out into the blizzard again.”

“I can’t pay for it though,” Rose protested, cheeks burning.

“My treat. What’s the point in owning the place if I can’t treat a new friend to some cocoa in the middle of a blizzard?”

“You sure?”

“I insist,” he replied, flashing a softer smile at her. “I’m going to make myself one too.”

“Alright,” Rose finally agreed with a smile of her own.

John whipped up another mug of hot chocolate and led Rose over to the comfy armchairs set up in another section of the shop.

“So what are you still doing at your shop in the middle of a blizzard?” the blonde asked after a minute or two of silence as they sipped at their respective beverages.

“I drove into work today and there’s no way I’m getting back to my flat in this weather. Figured I’d sleep on the couch and keep the shop open normal hours in case someone was crazy enough to venture out for coffee during a storm.”

“Oi, I didn’t specifically come to get coffee!”

“No, you came to get hot chocolate.”

“Rude,” Rose teased. “See if I pick your coffee shop to take shelter in next blizzard!”

They fell into an easy pattern of teasing and flirting and talking; getting to know a little bit about each other as the snow continued to fall and blow outside.

After three more hot chocolate refills each, Rose reluctantly said she should probably get back to her flat before it was impossible.

She saw John’s face fall the tiniest bit and couldn’t help the words from tumbling out of her mouth, talking over his invitation to come back anytime.

“You could come with me. Back to the flat I mean. If you want?” At his shocked expression she barreled on. “I have a couch too and it’s better than sleepin’ at work. I at least have a shower and non-pastry food to offer.”

“You’d really let me stay at your place? We don’t know how long this storm is going to last, could get snowed in for a while.”

“Better with two,” Rose said, tongue sneaking out between her teeth as she smiled at him.

“Fantastic,” he answered, wide grin once more appearing on his face.

Together, they closed up the shop and cautiously stepped out into the blizzard to head to Rose’s flat, both excited to see what the next few days would bring.


End file.
